


Master and Apprentice Reunite

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Redemption, Gen, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Ashoka says goodbye to her master and friend.





	Master and Apprentice Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first Star Wars fic I'm posting, I hope you like it. It's just a re-imagining of the end of Return of the Jedi, I would not change that movie for the world this is just let me say an updated version of the ending.

**Master and Apprentice reunite**

Ashoka was on the second Death Star, she had to get to Luke, but above all she wanted to see her master. The elevator opened for her to see Anakin AKA Darth Vader throwing the Emperor down the elevator shaft. She saw Anakin go down, his life support system was failing, she ran to his side, Luke was there too, “Master.” She said

“Ashoka, you’re here” Anakin said through shallow breathing.

“I’m here” Ashoka replied with tears welling.

“We have to get him out of here.” Luke said

Ten minutes later they were at the Lambda class shuttle, “Luke, help me take this mask off,” Anakin pleaded.

“But you’ll die.” Luke replied

“It’s already too late, let me look at you, both of you with my own eyes,” Anakin said to Luke and Ashoka.

They both nodded, and Luke took off the helmet and mask revealing his scarred face. his eyes were no longer the sith yellow, they were their natural blue color, he smiled at them, “You were right about me Luke, tell your sister you were right,” Anakin said, “Snips, you’ve become so strong, stronger than I ever could be,” with his last breath as passed on.

Later, on the Forest moon of Endor Luke, Ashoka, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, Rex, Artoo, C-3PO and Lando Calrissian held a private funeral for Anakin Skywalker. Anakin’s body was stripped of his suit and placed on the pyre. Ashoka and Rex lit it and Anakin was cremated. Then a blue light shot up into the sky, indicating his spirit leaving his body. “He was one of the greatest leaders I’ve ever served under, I don’t care what the Emperor made him do, General Skywalker was a great man,” Rex said, then he looked to Luke and Leia, “And I’ve had the honor of serving with his children, you should know that he loved your mother more than the galaxy itself,” Luke and Leia smiled.

Then it was Ashoka’s turn to speak, “Anakin used to call me Snips,” everyone chuckled. “I used to hate it, but it grew on me. He was more than just my master, he was like a big brother to me. I would do anything to hear him call me Snips again,” Ashoka said as she teared up. “Luke, Leia, you both remind me so much of him, you’re both courageous, inspiring, and so many other things that if I go into we’d be here all night,” and everyone laughed, then Ashoka broke down in tears at the loss of her master and friend.

The next day Luke approached Ashoka as they were about to depart the Forest moon, “Ashoka, I have to ask you something.”

“What is it Luke?”

“I’m planning on starting a new Jedi Academy, and I was wondering if you would want to be one of the teachers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it, comment, Kudos and subscribe to my account for future postings, thank you.


End file.
